Comprendiendo
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Len está enfermo, por lo que Rin tendrá que cantar su dueto con alguien más. Pero es que todo es tan incómodo... Traducción. One-shot.
_**Como ya mencioné en el summary, nada de lo que estás por leer es mío ni salió de mi cabeza.**_

 _ **El fic original fue escrito por 9ine y supongo que sabes a quién pertenecen los personajes que aparecen en él.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, espero que lo disfrutes.**_

* * *

Tal vez no le agradaba. O quizá fuera porque no lo conocía muy bien... Y que estaba más acostumbrada a hacer esos duetos con Len. Cantar con alguien más la ponía nerviosa, y ella se sentía aún más nerviosa con esta persona en particular.

Ya sabía exactamente cómo sonaba su voz junto a la de Len, por lo que no le era difícil ajustar su voz en el rango indicado para crear las armonías que le gustaban a máster. Pero Len estaba enfermo ese día, en cama, con la graganta inflamada y máster tenía una fecha límite qué respetar y la nueva canción debía ser grabada ese día.

La verdad ella tampoco quería posponerlo... Rin ya tenía tiempo sin haber cantado ninguna canción que hubiera quedado en el top ten y tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que con ésta se rompería su mala racha.

 _"¿Por qué máster no me deja cantar con Kaito?"_

Reflexionó. Aunque no tan seguido como con Len, ya había practicado antes algunas notas con su compañero. Tampoco le encantaba la idea de cantar con Kaito pero al menos ya estaba acostumbrada a él.

Pero máster era muy necio y ella debía hacer lo que le había dicho. Para empeorar las cosas, la canción era sobre dos amantes y máster había estado hablando sobre grabar algunas escenas sugestivas para acompañar la canción una vez que estuviera terminada. Rin no sabía cómo podría actuar algo tan complicado con alguien tan reservado.

" _Solo espero que no sea demasiado incómodo._ "

Por alguna razón, Rin siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando se quedaba a solas con él. Tal vez porque era mucho mayor que ella. ¿O quizá porque él era extremadamente educado? Las conversaciones solían estar salpicadas de pesados accesos de silencio que la dejaban a abochornada.

" _Al menos esta vez no nos van a molestar con cosas sobre nuestro supuesto incesto... Ay, Len..._ "

Con el corazón pesado, Rin caminó con dificultad al estudio, donde Gakupo la estaría esperando.

 _ **~.~.~**_

" _¿Llegué muy temprano?..._ "

El estudio estaba vacío y para cuando el reloj marcó treinta minutos después de la hora acordada para grabar, el celular de Rin comenzó a llenarse de mensajes frenéticos de máster.

 _'¿Ya llegó Gakupo?'_

 _'Ya deberían haber empezado.'_

 _'¿Que le pasa a ese samurái?_ '

Rin hizo una mueca. No había duda de por qué máster estaba tan preocupado; en todo caso usualmente Gakupo era extremadamente puntual. Rin nunca lo había visto estar tan retrasado para algo tan importante como la grabación de una nueva canción. Para empeorarlo todo, el samurái ni siquiera tenía celular. (Tenía algunas dificultades con los equipos modernos aunque él mismo era una máquina diseñada para cantar. Máster decía que era por su "Programación samurái".)

A Rin no le importaba demasiado. De todas formas la mayoría de los vocaloids normalmente eran impuntuales. Ella misma no era la excepción. La única razón por la que había llegado tan temprano eran los nervios que hacían que su cabeza diera vueltas.

" _Oh, ¿Por qué Len tuvo que enfermarse hoy?_ "

Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje a máster la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe.

Rin levantó los ojos alarmada y se encontró con un Gakupo realmente despeinado jadeando por la falta de aire y con gotas de sudor bajando por su normalmente impasible rostro. En lugar de su indumentaria habitual llevaba un suéter negro ligero y un pantalón gris aunque su cabello estaba sujeto en su habitual cola de caballo con sus característicos adornos puntiagudos para el cabello. En una mano llevaba una bolsa grande de papel llena de jugos y naranjas perfectamente acomodados.

Gakupo cojeó hasta donde Rin estaba parada y comenzó a hablar rápidamente con su acento anticuado pero agradable.

\- Ri... ¡Rin-dono! Estoy extremadamente avergonzado por hacerte esperar tanto. Estaba practicando en mi departamento pero de algún modo me dejé llevar y cuando miré el reloj ya había pasado nuestra hora acordada. Pude haber pasado por la casa de Meiko-dono y pedirle que te llamara pero pensé que sería lo mejor para mí que me dirijiera al estudio lo antes posible. He traído unos refrigerios sólo en caso de que tú... De que... -tartamudeó y su voz se fue apagando.

Rin nunca antes había visto a Gakupo en una posición tan vulnerable. ¡Por fin algo que ella podía manejar! La maldad comenzó a burbujear en su interior, haciéndola sonreír con cierta malicia.

\- ¿En caso de que estuviera enojada? Ahhh, Gakupo-kun. Alimentarme no es una buena forma de hacer las pases. ¿En serio pensaste que unas simples naranjitas me harían olvidar que llegaste tan tarde? -cruzó los brazos y puso la mirada más fría de la que era capaz.

¡Ah! ¡Genial! ¡Por fin había dejado de ser incómodo! ¡Era tan divertido ver así de nervioso al -usualmente reservado- samurái!

Gakupo se puso visiblemente pálido y empezó a tartamudear una muy larga y formal disculpa; estaba tan concentrado dictando un discurso sobre sus propios agravios que no notó el brillo travieso en los ojos azules de Rin.

\- ... Por eso yo, Kamui Gakupo prometo que nunca más... ¿Rin? Rin-dono, ¿Que sucede?

Rin ya no podía aguantarse, estalló en carcajadas. Altos trinos de risas llenaron por completo el estudio vacío rebotando sin cuidado por las paredes y haciendo eco, provocando que Rin riera con más fuerza.

\- ¡Gak... Gak-kun! -intentó controlar su risa- ¡Por supuesto que no estoy enojada contigo! Estás cubriendo a Len por mí... Me estás haciendo un favor... Kaito siempre llega tarde a todas las grabaciones, sólo te estaba molestando porque estabas muy serio... Necesitas relajarte.

Gakupo parpadeó un par de veces y entonces entendió. La risa de Rin le hacía cosquillas en los oídos , haciendo que su mirada se suavizara lentamente. Era agradable ver que la muchacha por fin se relajaba estando con él, y entonces ella le ofreció la sonrisa más dulce de todas.

\- Rin... Estoy feliz de que no me odies por mi equivocación. Es todo. -dijo serenamente.

Por alguna razón, la risa que había estado jugueteando en la garganta de Rin desapareció cuando se fijó en los solemnes ojos de Gakupo, azules.

" _Como los míos_ " pensó, pero los de él se veían más brillantes por el abundante púrpura que los rodeaba.

Sintió sus mejillas ponerse inexplicablemente más cálidas y ahí estaba otra vez... Ese nerviosismo que había comenzado a temer cada vez que se quedaba a solas con Gakupo. ¡Qué raro! Acababa de divertirse con él apenas unos segundos antes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan serio siempre?

Rin no estaba acostumbrada a estar con personas que se piensan cada palabra antes de hablar. Le hacía sentirse cohibida e infantil. ¿Por qué y cómo podía hacerla sentir así?

Se movió incómoda en su asiento. Qué pausa tan larga.

\- C-como sea, ya deberíamos haber comenzado. No sé, pero máster se estaba volviendo loco porque no llegabas. -agregó con prisa.

Gakupo asintió y revolvió la repisa buscando la cinta que contenía el demo.

\- Muy bien. ¿Por qué no empezamos por poner la canción sin nuestras voces para sentir la melodía...?

Y de repente extendió el brazo, sujetó con cuidado la cintura de Rin y la levantó de su asiento con facilidad. Comenzó a caminar con elegantes zancadas hacia la estación de grabación y por cada paso que daba, Rin tenía que dar tres para poder seguirle el ritmo a sus largas piernas sin tener que sujetar su mano con _demasiada_ fuerza.

La forma en que sus dedos sujetaban los de ella se sentía muy bien.

Quizás en un intento por disipar un poco ese pesado silencio -¿o estaba tratando de decirle algo?- Gakupo se aclaró la garganta y apretó su agarre en la mano de Rin.

\- Me retrasé porque no quería desilusionar a Rin-dono con mi voz... Quería practicar para no arruinar tu hermosa voz con errores tontos.

Ese Gakupo. Tenía una extraña manera de retribuir cumplidos sencillos sin la menor muestra de incomodidad. Quizá fuera un manerismo samurái chapado a la antigua.

A la vez Rin se sintió un poquito frustrada cuando sus mejillas volvieron a arder. Al levantar el rostro se dio cuenta de que Gakupo la estaba mirando y algo le dijo que el joven también sabía cómo ponerla nerviosa, porque ahora eran sus ojos los que parecían contener malicia.

El corazón se le aceleró de repente cuando por fin lo notó. Tal vez no se sentía incómoda con Gakupo por no conocerlo bien. Tal vez se sentía incómoda porque él le gustaba. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con el azul de los de él y unos mechones del largo cabello de Gakupo se balancearon cerca de su rostro.

Gakupo abrió la puerta de la estación de grabación y la soatuvo para ella.

\- Las damas primero.

Un gesto simple, pero el tono fue muy tierno. Algo le dijo a Rin que a pesar de su comportamiento reservado, Gakupo también tenía sentimientos por ella ocultos cuidadosamente hasta que ella diera el primer paso.

Y posiblemente algún día se atrevería a hacerlo.


End file.
